Solace Noctis
Solace Noctis is a huntsman and former member of team ONYX from Haven. His whereabouts are currently unknown, and he was last seen in the proximity of Vale. Background A prideful man, Solace is the grandson of a war veteran, son of one of the first huntsman to graduate from an academy, and the heir to a moderate fortune. Growing up in Mistral, he spent much of his young life exploring ruins near his home town with his best friend, Onyx Tacitus; whose parents worked for his parents as house servants. When the boys were 13, they enrolled in Sanctum together, with the intent of moving on to Haven Academy together upon graduation. During his time in Sanctum, Solace trained in swordsmanship, gaining a high degree of skill with a two sworded fencing style, which carried with him throughout his life; constantly evolving and adding new techniques. His first weapons were a simple estoc and rapier, with a low percentage of dust forged into their blades. When he turned 17, he was accepted into Haven Academy as a result of his skill and cunning, though his pride lead to him being made subordinate on team ONYX, where he was the partner of the team leader; Onyx Tacitus. Although there was some conflict early on, with Solace believing he was better suited to lead, the long-lived friendship between the two allowed them to settle matters amicably, and with their teammates became a respectable quartet of warriors. Their skill caught the headmasters attention early on, and they were chosen as one of the teams to represent Haven in the Vytal Festival. During the team’s first match, they faced off against team GLSS, and though he was skilled, he was overwhelmed by one of his opponents and thrown out of the arena. At that point, He watched from the sidelines as his best friend continued the fight, before being defeated as well. Over the next few years, his skill grew, while Onyx (being ever more distracted by his budding relationship with Sabrina Magnus, of team GLSS) grew distant from his long time friend. By the time they graduated, the two had a major falling out, and Solace disappeared shortly after the ceremony. During his wanderings, he met an old knight, training under the man for several years until he passed on, willing his armor to Solace. The first time he put on the armor, a voice spoke into his mind; telling the tale of an ancient kingdom, and claiming to be the last of its knights, his soul forever trapped within the helm. Since then, he has wandered the world, following the helm’s voice to seek out relics once belonging to its comrades, eventually collecting a bow, ring, and sword, and shield. The voice then urged him to seek out worthy holders for the tools, so that his lost order could be reformed and once again shield the world from darkness. He has since found new masters for the sword and shield, telling their masters he would come for them when all items had been reclaimed and worthy holders found. Personality Solace is a prideful and good-hearted man; however his methods can at times seem evil, as he works for the greater good. As such, he has killed, lied, and stolen in order to acquire important relics, when the voice that speaks from his helm judges their current owners unworthy. Solace is and always has been a keen strategist, with rare instances of coordinated attacks during his time as a member of team ONYX having been devised by him. His pride and strategic cunning being primary driving factors for much of his life are reflected in his semblance; providing him the tools needed to formulate and execute combat maneuvers entirely of his own accord. Appearance A tall, handsome man with noble features; his salt and pepper hair is kept short and combed aside when he is not wearing his armor. The armor he wears is unique, being carved from solid blocks of steel rather than hammered to shape, and the helmet bears some resemblance to the masks of the creatures of grimm. Powers and Equipment Weapons * Name: Lux and Umbra * Wielder: Solace Nocte * Maker/Smith: Solace Nocte * Type: Dust Charged Duel Swords * Weapon Derivation: Estoc and Rapier * Design: * Lux: Estoc with half-moon guard and stylised human with four arms and four legs embossed on the pommel. Engraved on the blades in elaborate script are the words 'From Dust We Come'. the sheath has symbols representing wind, fire, water, and lightning dust * Umbra: ornate rapier with a black corundum basket hilt resembling a pair of folded bat wings. The scabbard is made of brushed steel and decorated with faint, swirling etchings. * Holstered form: the scabbards are worn at the hips on a belt * Form 1: Lux is an estoc, the inscriptions are part of a system that channels dust through a canister in the pommel out to the rest of the blade, and act as a charge meter when it is active * Form 2: Umbra's hilt contains a slot in which dust canisters can be inserted, allowing the blade to be elementally charged * Features: both swords can charge their blades with dust * Dust Capacity: Any type can be loaded, however Solace favors lightning for Lux and gravity for Umbra * Usage: The swords are used for both parrying and direct attacks, with the thrusting blades being ideal for striking between an opponents armor. When charged with dust, elementally charged aura attacks can be used, such as slash waves or long ranged darts of energy * Planned/Possible Upgrades: none * Notes: Lux and Umbra are Latin, meaning Light and Shadow respectively Semblance * Name: Soul Echo * User(s): Solace Noctis * Type: Conjuration * Purpose: Utility * Short description: user can manifest transform his shadows into ethereal clones * Activation Cue: slicing sound * Range: personal * General limitations: The number of clones manifested is dependant on number of available light sources * Passive ability(s) (if any): the user casts two shadows for any given light source; one away form it as normal, and one towards it * Active ability: Tier One: The user can manifest a single clone from a false shadow generated by the passive effect, they are substantial but can only perform single, pre-programmed actions * Active ability: Tier Two: User can spawn up to three clones from his false shadows, able to perform multiple pre-determined actions * Active ability: Tier Three: spawn up to 6 clones from any of his shadows, able to perform elaborate, improvised actions * Dust interaction (any): clones generate an elemental burst when destroyed or dismissed * Notes: Solace owns an ancient helmet that posseses its own soul, and he is able to temporarily transfer that soul into one of his clones (retaining a mental link) allowing it to operate on its own for extended periods Category:Property of Phantomlink959 Category:Male Category:Human Category:Fan Made Character